Hard Time
by swxxtcandy
Summary: "Harusnya aku.. harusnya aku menjagamu sebaik mungkin" / ONGNIEL; Daniel, K x Sungwoo, O / P101 season 2 fanfic! / BL (Yaoi) ; Oneshot!


_JY present_

 **Hard Time**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel!  
 **Other Cast:** Jihoon, P! Woojin, P! Woojin, L!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Oneshot  
 **Disclaimer** : P101 belongs to Mnet, the plot is mine.

.  
.

 **Warning:** BxB! Yaoi FF! Typo(s)! etc.  
RnR juseyoo~

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Sungwoo menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya yang bergerak maju mundur berulang, selaras dengan pergerakan tungkainya yang seakan tengah menendang sesuatu di bawah sana. Sesekali ia mendongak, menatap kaca _practice room_ , lalu menunduk kembali. Ah, bukan. Menatap kaca _practice room_ hanyalah alibi, karena sesungguhnya ia menatap pantulan objek dengan surai pink yang berdiri di tengah _practice room_. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia mengalami _gloomy day_ sekarang. PMS? Tidak mungkin, ia kan seorang _namja_! Lalu apa? Apa karena manusia dengan surai pink manisnya yang selalu berputar–putar diantara _trainee_ lain, membantu mereka mempelajari gerakan _dance_ yang lumayan rumit?

Sungwoo mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri disana. Tampak mengenaskan, terutama saat ekor matanya melihat yang lain berbaur sementara ia pergi ke pinggiran _practice room_ sendirian, kesulitan dengan gerakan –sialan– yang belum ia pahami sampai detik ini. Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Sungwoo. Helaan nafas yang mungkin ke.. sembilan kalinya untuk hari ini? Sungwoo mengusap wajahnya, frustasi dengan dirinya dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa," Sungwoo menggoyangkan pergelangan kakinya, bersiap untuk memulai latihan sendirinya lagi. Sebenarnya, mungkin saja bagi Sungwoo untuk melakukan atau setidaknya menghapal gerakan _dance_ kali ini mengingat posisinya adalah seorang _dancer_. Hanya saja, otaknya benar–benar seperti benang kusut. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang. Bahkan ia merasa, ia bisa saja lupa caranya bernafas.

Sungwoo mulai menggerakan kakinya, mencoba bagian dimana ia selalu salah. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak lincah. _Well_ , hanya beberapa detik, sebelum ia kembali berhenti di tengah–tengah dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia salah lagi, untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya hari ini. Sungwoo melirik manusia surai pink yang kini justru asyik duduk dengan _trainee_ lain dan bercakap–cakap. Sesekali sang surai pink memeluk atau menggoda _maknae_ mereka, Lee Woojin. Sungwoo iri, kalau boleh. Dengan helaan nafas kasar yang di dengar seluruh _trainee_ di _practice room_ , pria 23 tahun itu melangkah keluar dengan langkah lebar. Tanpa yang lain sadari, genangan air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk _namja_ dengan marga Ong itu.

Yah, hampir semua.

"Uh _okay_ , ada yang mau menyusul dia?" _practice room_ yang mendadak hening setelah kepergian Sungwoo, terpecah karena pertanyaan _namja_ dengan gingsul manisnya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi mulai curiga dengan Sungwoo yang terus melirik kaca _practice room_. Jangan kira seorang Park Woojin tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Aku saja."

"Bujuk Sungwoo _hyung_ yang baik ya, Niel _hyung_ ," kini suara khas anak kecil menyahut dengan nada riangnya pada sang surai pink.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Lee Woojin–ya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" Sungwoo mendongak, memperhatikan objek yang selalu ia perhatikan sedari tadi. Decihan meluncur dari celah bibir yang lebih tua. Meski ia harus berpuas diri hanya menatap manusia surai pink menjulang dihadapannya sebelum kembali menunduk karena perintah egonya, ia sudah senang.

"Aku? Aku baik–baik saja, Kang Daniel. Oh, dan sejak kapan kau mencoba peduli?"

"Sejak kau terus melirikku di _practice room_ mungkin?"

Sial.

Tubuh Sungwoo menegang. Bahkan ia tak sadar, bahwa reaksinya itu langsung mendapat kernyitan heran dari Daniel, pria dengan surai pink manis seperti permen kapas. Sungwoo meremat kaleng sodanya tanpa sadar, hingga akhirnya kaleng itu berbunyi, barulah Sungwoo mengerjap dari lamunannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kalau Daniel sudah menyamankan posisi duduknya disebelah Sungwoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku baik–baik saja. Tidak ada apa–apa Daniel. Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau peduli denganku."

"Aku memang peduli denganmu, _hyung_."

"Ah ya ya ya, Kang Daniel dan mulut manisnya. Selalu begitu kan? Ah, aku ingin tertawa rasa–"

"Ong Sungwoo!" Sungwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tubuhnya berjengit kaget mendengar bentakan Daniel yang sebenarnya tak sekeras itu. Tanpa sadar, genangan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, meluncur turun membasahi pipinya. Isakannya samar samar mulai terdengar pula.

" _No no no, please don't cry_. _Tell me honestly,_ apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu? _What happen hyung_?" Daniel segera berpindah dan berlutut di depan Sungwoo, kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan di pipi Sungwoo. Ibu jarinya sibuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang lebih tua.

"A–aku aku tidak _hiks_ tau. Aku sungguh– aku hanya _hiks_ tak tahan _hiks_. K–kau selalu membantu _hiks_ lainnya, se–sedangkan aku hanya ber– _hiks_ –diri kebingungan di pinggir. Kau selalu tersenyum _hiks_ sedangkan aku se–selalu menunduk dan hanya melirik. Aku– aku lelah, Daniel! Aku– aku _hiks_ ," Daniel menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau, bahwa penyebab _gloomy day_ seorang Sungwoo adalah dirinya. Tapi ia mau mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir merekah itu, dari bibir Ong Sungwoo sendiri. Harusnya ia siap mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa jantungnya kini seakan diremat oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata?

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungwoo. Ditatapnya sebentar manik hitam sang lawan bicara lama. Keduanya terdiam, saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Meski isakan Sungwoo masih terdengar, tapi kini ia lega. Rasanya, beban yang ia pikul sedari tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

 _CUP_

Sungwoo terpejam, menikmati bagaimana bibir Daniel menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya, memberikan sentuhan selembut mungkin disana seakan kelopak mata Sungwoo adalah barang rapuh yang mudah pecah. Keduanya masih terpejam, meski kini bibir Daniel sudah menjauh sebanyak 5 senti dari kelopak mata Sungwoo.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sungguh, aku tak tau.. akan jadi begini. Ini memang salahku, harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau kesulitan _hyung_. Harusnya aku tidak mengasingkanmu seperti itu. Harusnya aku.. harusnya aku menjagamu sebaik mungkin," nafas Daniel mulai memburu, selaras dengan munculnya genangan bening dibalik kelopak bawah matanya. Tangan Sungwoo yang semula tergantung, kini merambat naik, mengalungkan dirinya sendiri ke bahu kokoh Daniel.

"Harusnya aku tidak ego–"

"Sshh, tidak tidak. Kau tidak egois _hyung_. Akulah yang egois, akulah yang tak peduli padamu saat kau membutuhkanku. Maafkan aku _hyung_ , harusnya aku membantumu dan melalui masa sulit ini bersama. Maafkan aku _hyung_ , maafkan aku."

Sungwoo membuka matanya saat merasakan tetesan sejuk turun menyentuh pipinya sekilas. Ia mendongak, memperhatikan Daniel yang berusaha menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya. Jemari Sungwoo bergerak cepat, segera menghapus air mata Daniel.

"Berhenti menangis, beruang," Daniel kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungwoo, sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan yang sangat menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu," Daniel terkekeh melihat rona kemerahan mulai muncul di pipi yang lebih tua.

" _Nado saranghae_ , _hyung_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[At other side]**

"Ah! Kemana pasangan tinggi besar itu pergi sih? Kita perlu latihan! Jangan bilang kalau dua beruang itu hibernasi," Jihoon berguling di tengah _practice room_ , kebosanan menunggu 'pelatih' Kang Daniel dan kekasihnya, Sungwoo, kembali ke _practice room_. Ah, bahkan 10 menit sudah berlalu, tapi keduanya belum menunjukkan tanda akan kembali ke _practice room_.

Lee Woojin, sang _maknae_ terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang terus mengumam sebal. "Sudahlah _hyung_ , biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dulu."

"Ah, _uri maknae_ sudah mulai dewasa huh?"

" _Hyung_ ~! Berhenti menggodaku!"

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Yihaaa~ JY back dengan FF oneshot baru yeay! Dan fyi, ini FF baru ditulis malem ini.

.  
Seriusan baru malem ini! WKWKWKWKWK.  
Jadi kalau ada typo, harap maklum ya, ngebut soalnya.

.  
Why OngNiel? CAUSE I LUV THEM SO MUCHHH!  
Daniel ganteng banget, Sungwoo juga:""  
Gabisa ga ngefans sama mereka ih:""

.  
Dan akhirnya, JY bisa nulis FF oneshot lagi setelah hiatus nulis oneshot, mengingat nggak adanya ide yang masuk.  
Eheeyy~ dd seneng mak uwuw

.  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


End file.
